User talk:Heatedpete
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medal of Honor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CruzDude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CruzDude (Talk) 16:53, August 3, 2010 Sysop If yu want to be one, I'll make you one. Ted is wikia staff so...I'll be the only active Crat CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 17:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It'll take a few days since right now you aren't on the list of users to promote, but I'll try to get it done asap CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 18:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Grats, your an admin now! RE:Admin I see Cruz already arranged your rights. Good to hear. Good luck! Mark (talk) 19:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Done Okay, I've fixed the gunbox. The text should now appear black. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'm always here to help. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :That's good! Cos i'm gonna be back at school very soon..annoyingly! HeatedpeteTalk 20:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You're an admin, right? Could you delete the pages at the 'articles for deletion' page? YuriKaslov 16:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. YuriKaslov 17:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool, thanks. YuriKaslov 17:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template Okay, I've fixed the template. The format should now be the same as Template:Campaign Infobox. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 12:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: signature You need to make a page entitled Signatures/Heatedpete, and copy/paste the coding of your sig onto it. Just type and add a timestamp with ~~~~~. If you have a template, you can't put it in the custom sig box, you have to type out and add a timestamp. 18:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) So What do you think of the new MoH video? It looks like they've ironed out most of the bugs. 21:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :There was actually a similar MoH:PA gamemode. It was called 'invader' or 'invasion', or something to that effect. The only real difference (obviously apart from graphics) was the lack of ambient battlechatter. 18:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably right. Still, I'm hoping that the BC2 people, who will probably make up more than 50% of the online community, will be smart enough to know what they're supposed to be doing. I know that gamemode will be the one I'll be playing the most. 20:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, the background skin looks pretty good, actually. It should be moved to the right, though, so that we can see Dusty's awesome beard. 14:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::What background skin? I changed it back to the normal one after i experimented - HeatedPete_ 16:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::And anyway, that skin was just the one from CodExpert's page on the CoD wiki. But...it could be changed to be the screenshot with dusty in it. I have a wallpaper that' been cut down to only show Dusty on my PC - HeatedPete_ 16:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Really? The mainpage has a picture of Dusty in the background. 18:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::You know the template you added to your page didn't do anything, right? 17:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I've created a new policy that labels what is relevant to the series and what is notable therein. What do you think? 00:34, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've gotten most of the infoboxes ported--infobox soldier, level infobox, infobox army, vehiclebox, and gunbox. I think that's all we really need, but if you want/need another, feel free to ask. 02:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Adminship? Hello HeatedPete, is there another spot open for Admins? I'd believe the Wiki would benefit strongly from me having Admin powers and I know alot about most MoH games. If there's no need for another Admin or I simply don't have what it takes, then that's O.K with me. Braden 0.0 20:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think Braden has earned admin flags. 03:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Text align on the welcome template I just noticed, on ChaosTheory's and TNT LotLP's talk pages, the text alignment in their welcome template is squished to the left. Is this just my computer or are you getting it too? 19:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. And good luck with Vanguard... that's one of my least favourite MoH games. 19:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Dude, you are literally the first person I've ever known who has actually liked that game. I thought E-A was better. And as for the MG42 thing... what? 19:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::...i'm fairly certain they've had tracers in all of their games... and do you actually play multi on the PS2? 19:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Adminship? Thanks for getting back to me on that, YuriKaslov, another Admin on this wiki thinks I have what it takes to be an Admin, so.... What's your opinion? Braden 0.0 20:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) New wikia look If you haven't gotten a message yet, the new wikia look is scheduled to go live on the 20th next month. I'm hoping that we'll be able to copy-paste the coding from the current monaco skin and apply it to Oasis, because I hate the way it looks. I could barely find the goddamn RC button at the RDR wiki. Oh, and I've added Braden to the user hilite thing. 20:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I should be able to do it. I'm just worried that it won't use normal coding (or it'll be using the rich-text editor, which takes a lot longer and isn't as functional as source editing). By the way, you should get MoH Airborne. I just bought it for 30 bucks on the PS3, and damn does it look good. A year older than WaW and still looking so much better. 20:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno, it looked pretty greusome on the RDR wiki. ::And wow, all of those games are really tied for most wanted? 20:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::They all say "1". But I get it. Also, I was thinking, maybe we should take our wiki to a different site? I really don't like Oasis. Okay... Just downloaded the MP client, and I can't wait until I can get in there... Just a few days... YuriKaslov 00:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm assuming you can already play it, yes? 11:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::...the beta... 14:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Well that's retarded. I thought you guys were allowed to play it early. I didn't even need twitter to download the client. 14:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Heh, you think beards are awesome too, huh? 18:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC)